Peter Swansfield
He was married to Zoe Swansfield and both of them were accomplished lawyers. Early Life Born in Westminster Peter always wanted to become Prime Minister of the UK. He managed to study law at University and started out life as a politician. He was good friends with Joshua Wilde who was a politician and would become Vice Prime Minister of the Country. At the time he was dating Zoe. However she soon dumped him for Peter who decided to become a lawyer as opposed to a politician or Prime Minister due to the fact as he put it 'they make a whole lot more of money'! The two eloped and moved to Grasmere Valley straight after the honey moon were the two began to forge their identity as power couple of law who were very much in love. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Volume 1 Peter and Zoeare seen swimming in the pool as Choco and Isaiah end up having their swimming race and Choco ends up winning the race. Volume 4 Peter and Zoe along with Patrick Timber are the lawyers seeing with the mock trial of Marge being charged stealing cookies from James Dontos's cookie jar whether or not Jack Strawberry prosecuting the case passed the bar as a lawyer. Jack manaes to do so. Volume 6 Peter along with his wife Zoe are made responsible of seeing Mr Gerrow's will being carried out as he decides to have a Tontine where those whose names on the list have a chance to inherit Mr Gerrow's estate and money. However only the last living person on the will can collect the money. On the Tontine is none other than Adam Robinson, Lulu Taylor, Dina Obed, John Red, Devlin, Lyndsay Ferguson, Irelene Ferguson. Soon Peter has to try and sort out the situation when the likes of John Red dies and Dina Obed is kidnapped. It turns out behind the whole thing was Devlin along with Lyndsay and Irelene Ferguson who wanted to get the entire Tontine money for themselves. Afterwards he is seen showing around Roger Gerrow, Mr Gerrow's nephew Mr Gerrow's house. Roger is allowed to live in it until the Tontine has an ultimate winner. Roger initially didn't want to live in the house or the town but after seeing Joan Hickey he changes his mind. Him and his wife after all the chaos planned to go on a holiday for a break. Volume 10 Peter and Zoe decided to move out of Grasmere Valley and continue their prestigious law careers in London. Volume 19 Peter sadly dies of a surprise heart attack, causing for Zoe to move back to Grasmere Valley following his death. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 8 His death is revealed by Zoe Swanfield when she comes to the Christmas eve to day meal at La Vista as organised by Kevin Davis. Adam Robinson who is there and became good friends with the couple as the result of what happened with the Tontine is beyond shock to hear the news. Zoe reveals he died of heart attack due to stress from a case he was working on where he was being pressured to prosecute someone he believed did not commit the murder. Zoe also revealed that due to what had happened that she moved back into the town.